vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Bystrowiana
Bystrowiana | image file = Bystrowiana permira1DB.jpg | image title = | image descr = Bystrowiana permira | regnum = Животные | phylum = Хордовые | subphylum = Позвоночные | classis = Земноводные | subclassis = †Labyrinthodontia | ordo = Anthracosauromorpha | subordo = Chroniosuchida | familia = Bystrowianidae | genus = Bystrowiana | latin = | section name = | section text = | range map = | range map caption = | range map width = | range legend = | wikispecies = Bystrowiana | commons = Category:Bystrowianidae | itis = | ncbi = }} ' ''Bystrowiana Vjuschkov, 1957''' — род вымерших позвоночных животных из класса амфибий. Название дано в честь выдающегося русского палеонтолога А. П. Быстрова (1899—1959). Представители Bystrowiana впервые описаны в 1957 г. на примере вида Bystrowiana permira по туловищному позвонку с приросшим щитком из раскопок верхнепермского периода во Владимирской области. В 1979 г. был описан второй вид этого рода — Bystrowiana sinica — из верхнепермских отложений в Китае. Быстровианы — довольно крупные животные, длина черепа могла достигать 40 см. Наземные хищники. Характерны для наиболее поздних пермских отложений — вязниковского комплекса. Дожили до середины триаса (находки из Западной Европы). По современной классификации быстровианы относятся к подотряду Chroniosuchi(d)a Tatarinov, 1971 отряда Anthracosauromorpha. В пределах этого подотряда выделяют два семейства: хрониозухи — Chroniosuchidae, Vjuschkov, 1957 и Bystrowianidae Vjuschkov, 1957. Семейство Bystrowianidae объединяет пять родов: Bystrowiana Vjuschkov, 1957, Axitectum Shishkin et Novikov, 1992, Dromotectum Novikov et Shishkin, 2000, Synesuchus Novikov et Shishkin, 2000 и Bystrowiella Witzmann, Schoch, et Maisch, 2007. Подотряд Chroniosuchida иногда относят к отряду Seymouriamorpha Watson, 1917. Литература о Bystrowiana * F. Witzmann, R.R. Schoch, and M.W. Maisch. A relict basal tetrapod from Germany: first evidence of a Triassic chroniosuchian outside Russia. Naturwissenschaften, 2007, Jul 25. * В. К. Голубев, А. Г. Сенников и С. В. Наугольных. Новые данные по геологии и палеонтологии пермских отложений окрестностей г. Вязники (Владимирская область). Палеострат-2005. Годичное собрание секции палеонтологии МОИП и Московского отделения Палеонтологического общества, Москва, 14-15 февраля 2005 г., Программа и тезисы докладов, Москва, Палеонтологический институт РАН, стр.14-15. * А. Г. Сенников. Экспедиции 2003 года — по перми и триасу от Клязьмы до Урала. PINopticus. Вестник Палеонтологического института Российской Академии наук, 2004, N.3, стр.18-19. * V.P. Gorsky, E.A. Gusseva, S. Crasquin-Soleau, and J. Broutin. Stratigraphic data of the Middle — Late Permian on Russian Platform. Geobios, 2003, V.36, N.5, P.533-558. * I.V. Novikov and M.A. Shishkin. Triassic Chroniosuchians (Amphibia, Anthracosauromorpha) and the evolution of trunk dermal scutes in Bystrowianids. Paleontological Journal, 2000, V.34, Suppl.2, P.165-178. * В. К. Голубев. Узкопанцирные хрониозухии (Amphibia, Anthracosauromorpha) поздней перми Восточной Европы. Палеонтологический журнал, 1998, N.3, стр.64-73. * В. К. Голубев. Ревизия позднепермских хрониозухид (Amphibia, Anthracosauromorpha) Восточной Европы. Палеонтологический журнал, 1998, N.4, стр.68-77. * В. К. Голубев. Пермские хрониозухии и биостратиграфия верхнетатарских отложений Европейской России по наземным позвоночным. Автореферат диссертации на соискание учёной степени кандидата геолого-минералогических наук. Москва, Палеонтологический институт, 1997, 24 с. * A.G. Sennikov. Evolution of the Permian and Triassic tetrapod communities of Eastern Europe. Palaeogeography, Palaeoclimatology, Palaeoecology, 1996, V.120, N.3-4, P.331-351. * В. К. Голубев. Стратиграфия татарского яруса Восточно-Европейской платформы по фауне наземных позвоночных. Бюллетень Московского общества испытателей природы, Отдел геологический, 1996, т.71, вып.3, стр.109. * В. К. Голубев. Узловые моменты эволюции сообщества наземных позвоночных в перми Восточной Европы. В сборнике: Эволюция экосистем. Международный симпозиум. Москва, 26-30 сентября 1995 г. Тез. докл. Москва, издательство Палеонтологического института, 1995, стр.35-36. * М. А. Шишкин и И. В. Новиков. Реликтовые антракозавры в раннем мезозое Восточной Европы. Доклады Академии Наук, 1992, т.325, N.4, стр.829-832. * Б. П. Вьюшков. Новые котлассиоморфы из татарских отложений Европейской части СССР. Труды Палеонтологического ин-та, 1957, т.68 (Котилозавры и батрахозавры верхней перми СССР), стр. 89-107. См. также Список видов Пермского периода‎ Категория:Вымершие амфибии Категория:Фауна пермского периода